Rojo
by RushiYoukai
Summary: Ella sabia que el no la amaba y solo era sexo casual. El pensaba lo mismo, y la posada entre Suna y Konoha es testigo de que lo que sigue es jodidamente bueno.
1. Chapter 1

Él era mas su amante que su novio. De hecho, ninguno de los dos describiría como noviazgo acostarse ocasionalmente buscando placer. Sólo eso.

Dudaba mucho que entrara la palabra amor en el vocabulario de Shikamaru, y eso ella lo lamentaba desde su interior, tratando de no expresarlo mientras el la desvestía y le rompía las bragas. Era inaceptable que ella, la gran kunoichi de la Arena, la princesa del desierto tuviera mas que solo deseo por el líder del clan Nara.

La tomó rápidamente y sin darse cuenta dejó de tocar el suelo con los pies, para estar rodeando sus caderas con las piernas. Otra vez sentía una extraña mezcla de arrepentimiento y lástima al verse envuelta en esa situación. Entró en ella sin cuidado y se fundieron en un abrazo eterno, moviéndose ambos al ritmo de la lluvia. Jamás sabría decir que clase de coordinación poseía el para penetrarla, tocarla y besarle los senos, todo al mismo tiempo, siendo que ella estaba cerca de enloquecer y solo podía jalarle el cabello como muestra de impaciencia. Todo se sentía demasiado ligero, como si estuviese flotando. Si tuviera que definirlo con un color seria rojo. Rojo de pasión y de lujuria. Hasta que dijo lo que no debía decir jamás.

-Te amo Shikamaru.

Ahí estaban, ambos mirándose a los ojos y sin saber que decir o hacer. El aún dentro de ella y sin poderselo creer. Podía ver la incredulidad en sus ojos y dolía, dolía mucho. Se bajó de el y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que no estaba rota. No se iba a quedar para presenciar su rechazo. Hoy volvía a Suna.

-Temari...

Alcanzó a oir solo eso cuando cerró la puerta, y francamente no necesitaba mas. Por momentos no solo llovía en el cielo, sino también en sus ojos y su corazón. Una vez leyó en cierto lugar que había que trenzarse el cabello para que la pena no se asomara y la tristeza se desvaneciera en los nudos del pelo. Pero ahora con trenzas o sin ellas no podía controlarse. Se fue al hotel sin correr, solo caminando lentamente, como si esperara que el la alcanzara y la correspondiera. Tomó sus cosas, dejo una carta para el Hokage que explicaba que hubo un problema en Suna y ella se iba. Solo una tonta excusa y una mentira incierta.

Quería llegar a Suna en un minuto, un segundo, pero tardaba tres días. Ya iba a medio camino cuando se detuvo a descansar en una posada. La lluvia no cesaba, pero tampoco quería que parase. Era la única que escondía sus jodidos sentimientos y lo agradecía. Pidió un te y retomo un camino. Alcanzó a caminar solo una hora mas cuando sintió una fuerza que conocía, que la atraía,que la seducía a niveles insospechados.

-Kagemane no jutsu completado.

Luego la tomó sin decir nada y se devolvió la hora que había avanzado. Temari cerró los ojos para no llorar ni ver a donde iban, preferiría que la matara ahí mismo a que siguiera sin decir una maldita palabra. Pero la verdad ella tampoco podía hablar. La lanzó a una cama, cerró la puerta y siguió sin decir nada mientras la miraba. Ella entendía que no hubiera mucho que decir, pero preferiría que no la secuestrara solo para verla. Aunque en el fondo sonaba casi tierno.

-Te fuiste.

-Me seguiste.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Y nadie respondió nada.

Comenzó una nueva ronda de besos, Temari decidió mandar todo a la mierda y disfrutar lo que se venia. Porque no todos los días te acuestas con Shikamaru sabiendo que no te quiere. Pero eso ahora no importaba, solo tenia relevancia el que ella moviera las manos desde su pecho hacia abajo, tocando cosas que ojalá fueran desconocidas para el resto del mundo. Lo masajeó primero lentamente y fue subiendo el ritmo a medida que los gruñidos-suspiros de el aumentaban. El, que encontraba todo problemático, ahora le estrujaba suavemente la vida y el corazón. También los senos. Comenzó a masturbarla moviendo los dedos de manera circular y haciéndola gemir levemente. Ambos se tocaban casi sin mirarse. Y sin embargo si que se observaban.

Entró nuevamente en ella y casi sintió que se corría ahí mismo, con ese calor subiendo desde la parte baja del vientre hasta el alma y de vuelta. Terminó por liberarse primero ella, luego el. Lo mas probable era que hubiese vuelto a buscarla solo porque no había logrado saciarse antes por culpa de su impertinencia, o eso quería pensar su corazón roto. Claro, a quien se le ocurre decir las palabras prohibidas a tu amante. Por mas que el tuviera tres años menos que ella, sabía que Shikamaru no veía todo color rosa adolescente, sino rojo como el obi de ella.

-Temari...- Su voz, su sensual voz mientras acababa y se acostaba al lado de ella abrazándola.- No te vayas.

Espera... ¿Qué?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo en Konoha, siempre pensé en casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni bonita, pero aquí tengo a la mas problematicamente hermosa de todas. Pensé que tendríamos primero una niña y luego a un niño, pero ya está Mirai, así que no importa que sea el que está dentro tuyo, no creas que no lo sé. Te amo mas de lo que piensas, problemática.

Estaba de piedra, de cuadro o lo que sea. Temari congelada no era algo que se viera mas de una vez en la vida. Si es que sobrevivías. Porque la furia que sentía ahora no era normal, asi como tampoco era normal que Shikamaru hablara tanto. Pero lo amaba y el también a ella. Ahora tendría que planear como matarlo para que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que sufrió mientras no sabía nada de esto, pero antes le haría el amor salvaje, como siempre. Y ahora si seria hacer el amor, porque el color que los definía es el rojo, rojo sangre, pasión, rojo destino. Rojo amor.

Solo queda que nazca pronto Shikadai, quizás ahí todo se calmara y se volviera verde Nara.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora no sabían si volver a Konoha o a Suna, pero podían decidirlo después. El clima no los dejaría salir de allí durante un tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos admitiría que estaba feliz por ello.

-Tus hermanos me matarán.

-Lo sé.

Durante un rato ninguno tenía mucho mas que decir. Se abrazaban, se tocaban, dormían y hacían el amor, pero trataban de no hablar demasiado. Shikamaru movió su mano con pesar y la dejó sobre el vientre de Temari, sonrojándose y mirándola con esa sonrisa de medio lado que la mataba. Ella por supuesto, también se sonrojó, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para ocultarlo aunque ambos sabían que en realidad no era una mujer tan dura.

Espera... no había pensado demasiado en que estaba embarazada, así que jamás imaginó las consecuencias que traería en todo. La aldea, alianzas, política, sus hermanos, Shikamaru. Éste último punto era el mas importante. Ella quería que el padre de su hijo estuviera vivo y no medio muerto, como seguramente lo dejarían sus hermanos. Gaara no era el real problema, Kankuro era el sobreprotector aquí y el asesino en potencia. Pero no podía negar que el ataúd del desierto también daba miedo.

Si ella estaba pensando en eso, ¿qué quedaba para Shikamaru?

-Oye.- murmuró bajito con la esperanza de que se hubiera quedado dormido.

-Ummhh?.- Rayos.

-¿Como es eso de que me quieres?.- Dijo fríamente.

-Te amo.- dijo mientras movía en círculos la mano sobre su hijo. Ambos morían de vergüenza como dos niños, ¿que clase de shinobi eran? Ella lo miró con incredulidad sin poder creer que el pudiera decirlo con tanta naturalidad. La superaba.- Problemática.

-Está bien lo soy. No debí salir corriendo así sin esperar a ver como reaccionabas.

-Al menos lo admites, tonta. Debiste saber que sentía algo por ti. Nunca fue solo sexo. Al menos no para mi.

-Tampoco para mi.- Shikamaru abrió los ojos con incredulidad para luego relajarse y actuar como siempre.

-Eh problemática, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ahora era Temari quien no se creía nada. El rojo de le subió a la cabeza y así se quedó, mirándole a los ojos sin decir una jodida palabra.

-Agradece que no te pedí matrimonio, que era lo que pensé en un principio. Tsk que problemático.- dijo volviendo a recostarse y pasando su brazo bajo la cabeza de Temari para atraerla mas a su pecho.- Si no respondes en diez segundos asumiré que no quieres y te dejaré en paz... un poco.

Rayos ¿que hacia? Claro que quería ser su novia, pero no podía llegar y decirlo así. Y encima solo le daba diez segundos, ¿que se creía ese vago?

-Nara problemático, toma eso como un si.

Sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. El la acercó aun mas a sus labios para besarla. Sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta del todo sincera y efusiva de Temari, pero estaba feliz. La tomó con dulzura, nada comparado a sus viejos arranques de pasión y la sentó encima suyo.

-¿Así que se te quedan pegados mis problemáticos, mujer problemática?

-Algo.- Murmuró con naturalidad chocando sus labios con los de el para empezar un beso.

La lluvia ya se había detenido y solo soplaba un fuerte viento pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. Abrazados así solo podían pensar en lo bueno que era estar juntos por fin.

Aun así era hora de decidir donde irían e inexplicablemente Shikamaru habló primero.

-Creo que es mejor ir a Suna.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?.- Temari no cabía en su incredulidad. Le estaba pidiendo ir al suicidio. A la matanza. Al coliseo. Le estaba pidiendo ir donde sus hermanos.

-Porque tus hermanos merecen saber que estás embarazada y que tienes novio. Ademas tienes que decirles que iras a Konoha a vivir conmigo.

-¿Konoha?.- Una vena se le estaba hinchando en la frente.- ¿Cuando dijimos que me iría a Konoha? Nos vamos a vivir a Suna.

-Nada de Suna. Nos vamos a Konoha. Vamos Temari, se que acabaras aceptando. Allá también tienes amigos, y lo mas probable es que trabaje con Naruto cuando sea Hokage. Quiero verlo cumplir sus sueños. Ademas soy el lider del clan Nara, no puedo dejar mi aldea así.

-Shikamaru, esto casi nunca lo digo, pero soy princesa en Suna, ¿como me iré?

-Gaara sabrá encargarse de tu aldea, además de todas formas tenias que casarte con alguien de Konoha por lo de las alianzas y todas esas mierdas problemáticas.

-No hables como si me estuvieran vendiendo, vago.- Listo, estaba enfadada.

-Igual yo ya había enviado la solicitud de matrimonio Temari problemática. No planeaba entregarte a un hombre que no fuera yo.

Y en un minuto el enfado se apagó y pasó a mirar al Nara como estúpida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Matrimonio?

-Matrimonio, Temari. Siempre te quise maldición...-Antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez de matrimonio y todo eso, ella lo besó. El matrimonio podía esperar, esto no.

-Te amo, Shikamaru.

Y ahora era el turno del vago sonrojarse y besarla con amor.


End file.
